t101medialifestudyguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Study Guide
'COCK WOMEN WITH LARGE BALLS XXX HARDCORE PORN XXX hairy balls im watching you CC and JR lets go to orgy island' 'Note: If you think a particular question will probably be on the test use the text tools to underline the entire penis.' You may as well try to keep this jumble of words as neat as possible for readability. Try to keep''' the questions in bold and the answers not bold (and yes, that's worded as flawlessly as possible). Questions Lecture 01: COCKS '''1. Today we all live a media life. Academics approach the notion of understanding the relationship between the social (life) and the technology (media) in different ways. Some argue that technology is all-powerful; that it shapes our society. Others argue that it is society (or: the social) which shapes technology. Perhaps both are wrong, and the right answer is something else. What perspective would you choose? Defend your choice with an example from your own media use. Both; we create the artifacts (media technologies-televisions, cell phones) to perform our desired activities (TV watching, calling/texting) and in turn shape our societal arrangements around these artifacts/activities (family gathers around TV, all our social relationships/arrangements become managed through constant phone calls/texting).-D.J. Mentser With print media, you have to actively engage in what you are reading or seeing. With screen media, you can be exposed to it and have your awareness of being exposed to it slip away because you are not actively engaged. Both! We created technoogy to improve the sociaty and now we are living in a enviroment which is full of media therefore the sociaty is changing by technology as well! 2. As screen-based media become increasing prevalent in todays society, scholars have begun considering the potential positive and negative effects of such a transition. What do you think could be a positive effect of a shift from print to screen media be? We can now have faster news updates (instant transfer of information) instead of waiting for the next day to receive news items.-D.J. Mentser Environmental benefits. Screen based media drastically cuts down on paper usage, therefore contributing to a better environment. The transfer from print to screen media could also bring about new technology (like the Microsoft surface), which in doing so would help personalize a person's media involvement, we can now choose what media will be displayed to us. 3. As screen-based media become increasing prevalent in todays society, scholars have begun considering the potential positive and negative effects of such a transition. What do you think could be a negative effect of a shift from print to screen media be? If our internet/cell phone/cable connection goes out, we cannot access our news.-D.J. Mentser We need to purchase and upgrade expensive technologies (TVs, new cell phones, new computers) to keep up with news media, instead of just ordering a paper.-D.J. Mentser Screen media allow us to have more real-time exposure to events, which creates a global economy and international connections 4. From what we know about how people (especially teens) use media, our estimations of the hours that we report we spend engaging with media are dramatically less than the actual amount of time we spend with media. Name media usage trends that explain this discrepancy. We are ALWAYS using media- we're constantly getting texts/phone calls even when we don't open our phones, ALL our lectures are on screens (Power Point/Excel/TV) and we do almost all homework on computers.-D.J. Mentser Concurrent uses of media (music in the background while doing homework on a computer), checking email while watching TV or even listening to the radio while driving and talking to friends on a cellphone. -djessee 5. People often argue that today's youth are so absorbed with using different types of media, such as television and video games, that they are losing touch with reality. Some respond to this allegation arguing that media users are more in touch with reality than ever before. In your opinion, how could someone successfully make the argument that today's youth is more aware of social realities than previous generations? Social networks/Web 2.0 reflect and shape our social and familial relationships-if we're on Facebook, we're likely talking to an acquaintance to whom we might not have spoken otherwise/we're using websites/web services to find spouses and make friends (media impacts reality).-D.J. Mentser Today's youth have access to lots of information very quickly which makes them more aware of the events of the world. Using services like Facebook not only to keep in-touch with friends, but also distant relatives that they might not have kept in contact with. Not only does it let them be aware of current events, it might help them form long distance friendships. Media provides different outlets of communication that were not available for previous generations. This gives youth an opportunity for a better global understanding of social realities. ~Sarah Wangombe~ 6. One of the key arguments of T101 is that living a media life equals living inside your own Truman Show. In the movie, Truman decides to escape. Why does Truman leave? Would you? Truman escapes because he wants to live a "Real" life in private. We know that we all live mediated lives in public. We cannot escape; media are pervasive and ubiqitous. Everyone is watching us (cell phones, cameras, surveillance, dataveillance, social networking) and we watch everyone, and these mediated experiences shape our perceptions of reality and our perceptions of others.-D.J. Mentser Truman says we never could read his mind, that he was always private there. maybe he left because he was kept from knowing the 'outside' world himself and wanted to experience it first hand. -djessee 7. Almost every student in T101 has a cellphone with a built-in digital camera, and most upload pictures of themselves and others to websites such as Flickr, Photobucket and Facebook. This means that in a media life we are not just under surveillance of corporations or the government, but also from each other. What do you think will be the future end-result of this trend of everybody watching everyone else? Everyone's behavior is changing; example-we hold up or hide red cups at parties because we want to be tagged or to not be tagged in Facebook photos. We agonize over our Facebook lives to make them look "clean" to appeal to others (i.e. potential employers). Eventually, all of our behaviors and interactions with others will become moderated by the constant knowledge that we live in public and any moment of our lives can and likely will be broadcast over the internet.-D.J. Mentser The internet doesnt forget, and what it doesnt know it finds out. After society adjusts and those who know they are being watched reactions will become less extreme for the majority, but there will always be those who wish 'fame and glory', even if on reality TV. Questions Lecture 02: Media Life 8. Media are pervasive and ubiquitous. Briefly explain what these terms mean, each time using an example of your own media use. Pervasive- something that is always on, is always there Something pervasive regarding media would be something that is necessary to live your life. Something ubiquitous is something that is spreading everywhere and with everyone. Pervasive- (taking over) I would describe my use of a cell phone to be pervasive bc if it is not beside me, i feel lost and like I am forgetting something Ubiquitous- (constantly encountered, always around) We constantly encounter the internet as a student of IU because everything we do requires the use of the web, Pervasive- The filling or spreading throughout something Ubiquitous- being everywhere esp. at the same time The internet is pervasive and ubiquitous means more that it cannot be turned off, or that it is constantly going or updating, even while you're not watching or paying attention, such as the web or TV Pervasive- We can't stop media Ubiquitous- Meida is everywhere Remixed- Always improving and changing ~Sarah Wangombe~ 9. Consider media in your every day life. Give a specific example of each instance in which the media that you use and the way you use them are: a. pervasive; b. ubiquitous; c. remixed. a. cell phone - you need it to communicate it with people., Facebook b.The internet, Camera c. iPod, cd player, walkman, iPad - a. Cell phone - If you dont have one, others view you as backwards, poor, or maybe like a second class citizen. b. GPS coverage (signals from GPS satellites) - covers 90% of the earth's surface. it is truly almost everywhere. c. Smart phones - remix of phones, computers, music players, internet access, cameras - mixture of what was just 10 years ago many different electronic devices. - djessee a. Society’s dependence on media for information on catastrophic events (everyone remembers where they were when they saw the September 11th attacks) b. Cameras are everywhere c. Ipad ~Sarah Wangombe~ 10. Videoclips from movies such as Babylon A.D., Children of Men and Minority Report (and before those, Blade Runner) offer a vision of a near-by future where media saturate the world. What kind of vision on a media life do such movie portray? A negative light on media life and how it could help and greatly hurt us in the future Dystopianism-see "Media-Centric" in key terms-D.J. Mentser. Constantly tracking our movements, purchases and trying to target ads to our specific needs or buying patterns. No longer can you buy surprises for anyone. You cannot ever know what you like, as you only know what you have bought due to the influences of the media specifically targetted to you. -djessee In the future all of your characteristics and qualities might be saved onto a database, which could lead to an ultimate invasion of privacy. 11. What does the notion of «anytime, anyplace, anywhere» (a slogan of a famous 1980s advertising campaign for the Martini brand) refer in a context of the use of media? That you are constantly and always bombarded by media. Cellphones, computers, billboards and logos on others t-shirts are inescapable. -djessee 12. The Middletown Media Studies show that people’s use of the Web, e-mail and phones is substantially higher on Fridays than any other day of the week. Explain why this is the case. People are planning social activities for the weekend. People try to plan the upcoming weekend by checking with friends and family, but also researching online what movies, events, tv and other possible entertainment might be an option for them. -djessee The web is used as a social provider/planner, people go to the internet to find activities and to arrange meetings with others, and the weekends are the time people have to relax from their week of work. 13. You are a media consultant and your client has asked you to suggest different methods of measuring media use. Applying your newfound knowledge from T101, what methods (name at least three) would you suggest, and which of those would you actually recommend because it would be most accurate? Survey, Diary, and/or Observation (which is most accurate)-D.J. Mentser Maybe following a friend or family member or even recording yourself and keeping track of the amount of time spent on media devices. Also, random calling and asking what the subject(s) is doing. Based on how a survey is worded, sometimes uncontrollable bias may occur. Diaries wouldn't be useful as subjects aren't aware enough of their media use to begin with, thus pontentially skewing the measurement. The observation method has many outlets to pull data from. A few examples are: -viewer ratings for TV programs, -data usage in different regions, -DVD, Video Game, Music Sales of selected year -subject groups observed I would personally pick the survey, I believe it is the most efficient way. ITS OBSERVATION BECAUSE A LOT OF THE TIMES WE ARE USING MEDIA, WE ARE UNAWARE OF IT. 14. Briefly explain the key difference between people’s concurrent media exposure and the notion of media multitasking. Concurrent is being inactively exposed to many different media at once; multitasking is actively being apart of multiple media i.e. watching TV, listening to an Ipod and playing on a computer attempting to do all these things at once. Media Multitasking is when teenagers try to watch a movie, text their friend, and write a paper for their English class all at the same time. It’s things we think we can do, but when tested the brain cannot handle multitasking. Concurrent media exposure is when people are exposed to media if they know it or not. There is a video that we was shown of a women standing in a public building and the ad by her starts to directly speak to her and asks her questions. 15. One undergraduate student in the ECAR study of how US college students use internet is quoted as saying that it is a part of life: “It’s a lifestyle.” Considering the dominant way students access internet, what would you say is a key component to this media lifestyle? Everything in our lives is accessable online. Its a requirement to have a lifestyle that involves staying online and utilizing the internet. See Social Networking Site (SNS)-D.J. Mentser Just as music and radio was a part of life in the 60's do to portable radios, the internet has become a part of life due to smartphones and laptops. -djessee Artifacts, it is the mobile phone or laptop that helps internet usage grow. It is the accessibility to the internet through these devices that makes it a lifestyle, it is always around us. It is through these devices that individuals like me will access the internet, and perform the many activities that we do on the internet. Which leads to the arrangements or org. that develop around these devices and practices. Questions Lecture 03: Media History 16. To demonstrate the dynamic between a utopian and dystopian view on media, the very first Star Trek movie can be considered. In what way does this movie (and all the other films and TV shows in this long-running franchise) resemble a distinctly utopian view on media? In the original Star Trek movie and subsequent Star Trek series, a vastly utopian view on media can be seen. Regardless of the conflicts seen in the series, everything is quite perfect. Obesity never seems to be an issue for anyone in Star Trek. Star Trek is also the epitome of "shiny toy syndrome." The crew is always using flashy gadgets that are the perfect solution for every problem. Every person is constantly at work and everything is very formal indicating a higher degree of perfection. Everything is sleek and organically shaped. There seem to be little to no limitations in the world of Star Trek, and all these things paraphrase the utopian view that Star Trek takes. -Clay G. Everything seems perfect; none of today's problems or limitations. There are sleek designs for every device. It portrays the world so that it appears to be perfect. They have moved beyond money and people only work if they want to. The problems all seem to stem from misunderstandings due to cultural differences with those outside of the federation. -djessee Also, due to the relationships between people with different ethnic backgrounds, I would say equality is not an issue. 17'. Should we examine the emergence of media and technology from either a' utopian or dystopian penis of view? Why or why not? Both are wrong, as Media is neither evil nor good, used to teach medicine that saves children or to teach methods of keeping those of lesser resources under the power of those who control the resources. -djessee Utopian, because it is through the emergence of media and technology that will eventually lead to global connection, where everyone is connected to everyone. 18. Consider popular online media such as Youtube or Facebook. Choose one and compare and contrast the utopian and dystopian views people may have on the role such media play in our lives. Youtube may let you post videos for free of your family gatherings, children's first steps and words, allowing distant family to feel apart of these life events, while a stalker or pedifile could use these videos to place the child, have knowledge of the family and its activities which may let them bluff their way to get at the child. -djessee Facebook: Utopia = allows people to stay in contact with lots of people no matter their location, Dystopia = people lose face to face contact and there develops a lack of privacy 1'9. Before the advent of the computer we used to refer to printed encyclopedias' (Encyclopedia Britannica) but now we use those on the internet (Wikipedia). This is an example of remediation. Briefly explain in your own words what this remediation of the encyclopedia has brought about. Broader access to knowledge, allows those curious and motivated to be able to cassie conklin research and learn about many different topics without the burden of purchasing the hundreds of volumes it would take to reproduce the knowledge in wikipedia. Allows more people to correct inaccuracies. (Wikipedia as accurate as Britannica) - djessee Now scholars from around the world cooperate to make the perfect wiki page for a certain search. This also brings about different views from all around the world instead of just the producers of Encyclopedia Britannica. 20. Think for a moment about the future of the newspaper (both online and 4 offline) using the concept of remediation. Now briefly explain what is “new” about today’s printed newspaper, and what is “old” about its online version. Print newspapers never had color before, while online articals still dont take advantage of the medium, remaining static, not linking to related or different viewpoints of the same topic/event. -djessee "New" newspapers contain briefs summarizing an article that is "web only." For example, a jessi roman newspaper puts in it's printed version a shortened summary on an article they must go online to read in full. Online versions could be considered old in the fact that they sometimes exclude specific information the reader wants as in full versions of the classified ads and specifc sports box scores. 21. Give an example of the way media remediate each other. TV stole the format of entertainment (radio plays) and forced radio to change its format (music and faster news). -djessee 22. Please explain what a technomyopic view on media life would be. Nearsightedness of the effects of media, not seeing the long term impact of the unintended uses. (?) -djessee A technomyopic view on media life describes the way people usually react to new technology. The theory behind technomyopia states that in evaluating new technology, people tend to overestimate the short term impact of the technology while simultaneously underestimating the long term potential. 23. From the history of media (such as summarized on the Media History Project website), we can deduct a couple of key trends that would help us predict the characteristics of future media devices. One of these trends is the shift towards screen-based media. What are other key trends (name at least four) throughout the history of media? Other key trends are: Miniturization, Network, Portability, Interactivity, personalized, wireless, and converged. Miniturization - meaning media devices are getting smaller and smaller. Portability- Ability to take media anywhere. Personalized - Media is shaped and adjusted for personal use (see Facebook, Iphone settings, Itunes Genius). Wireless- Media devices don't need wires. Interactivity - typically refers to products and services on digital computer-based systems which respond to the user’s actions by presenting content such as text, graphics, animation, video, audio etc (definition found on Wikipedia). Convergence - Media wise, it is defined as the interlinking of computing and other information technologies, media content and communication networks that have arised from the evolution and increase in popularity of technologies that have emerged (Internet - was designed for faster access to information for universities, now it has many different purposes). -- Justin K 2'4. When considering the history of media, we can look at a lot of crucial' moments in time and identify the general trends leading towards today’s media. Briefly describe one or two of these general trends in media history that would explain the kind of media we now use every day. As soldiers went off to war (WWII / Vietnam), letters were sent from their loved ones back home. People desired a fast and easy way to communicate between long distances where phone usage was not available. This could have led to the invention of email or cell phones. The portability in technology became essential for those wishing to communicate long distance. Cell phones today are very small and sleek, opposed to back in the day when you had to carry around a suitcase to hold your mobile phone in. 2'5. Considering the key characteristics of contemporary media devices (or:' artifacts), what do most of these new media have in common? Mention at least three characteristics. Compact multiple uses, connect to a network, easy to use, portable, inclusive. Questions Lecture 04: Media Artifacts 26. What would you say is the key difference between the infrastructure of the internet as it has operated since the late 1960s, and the currently emerging peer-to- peer networks? In the 1960s the internet content was completely controlled by few monopolies. Whatever they provided was the only content was available. The users did not have any say whatsoever in the internet content and usage. Now all internet content is customized to the users needs. Social penis networking sites like facebook and myspace are created by individuals. Youtube has user generated content i.e. lot of videos that the users themselves create. Websites like deviantart, flicker, picturetub etc have user generated content. Today, the users control the content and media.Also todays we have convergence culture where we practice cross media storytelling and transmedia storytelling.- Preeti Sampath Before the internet was used by the government and scientist which would use the internet just as a business utility. participation by users---> creating individual websites, mass contribution to websites (Wikipedia), social networking sites (Facebook and Myspace) 30. The Sky Commander 1000 remote control is one of a number of media artifacts marketed primarily towards men in the past. Using a clear example, briefly describe another device marketed in this manner – in the present. Beer commercials target men because they have attractive women in the commercials. Xbox 360, many games are violent and sometimes sexist. 31. What media artifacts do you carry on your person on a regular basis? How does this make you living the media life? I carry around a cell phone no matter where I go. This keeps me constantly connected to my friends, family, internet, photos, videos, and other media based applications. The media I need/use is never more than an arm length away. -edrachlis 33. A review of four key inventions in 20th century media history includes the first remote control, the VCR, the joystick, and the computer mouse. What 5 common characteristic of these four inventions has defined the path to today’s media environment? Control for the consumer/user the ability to control what we see on the screen in front of us They carved the path for technological portability, ubiquity, digitalization, virtuality, and interactivity. 34. The remote control, the joystick, the computer mouse and the VCR - what did these crucial inventions bring to media users? Control and the belief that you can manage multitasking. 35. In class, we discussed four media devices that put consumers in at least some control of their media consumption. Identify at least one of these and explain how it gave power back to the consumer. Remote control: power to control the changing of the channels. VCR: you get to watch your favorite show even when you can't be there The Joystick: the ability to control the fictional character on the screen, no longer do we have to day dream, now we just have to put in our favorite game and play as our character. 36. As screen-based media become increasing prevalent in todays society, scholars have begun considering the potential positive and negative effects of such a transition. What do you think could be a positive effect of a shift from print to screen media be? Environmentally Friendly. Not Cutting down As many Tree's. 37. As screen-based media become increasing prevalent in todays society, scholars have begun considering the potential positive and negative effects of such a transition. What do you think could be a negative effect of a shift from print to screen media be? It could have a negative impact on the global economy. Companies that make money by printing books, magazines, and the news on paper would be put out of business. It can be bad on the eyes, for someone to stare at a screen for long. 38. Using your lecture notes and T101 readings, try to explain (briefly) why screen-based media (such as videogames and TV) are so much more popular than newspapers, magazines and books these days. People can see the instant updates and participate in it. People can change things online; the media responds which gives the consumer power. Screen-based media will always be personalized to you, while newspapers and magazines try to satisfy your tastes and millions of others. It is much cheaper than than the reoccuring cost of print media. You buy a Kindle for example and you have a major discount for each 'book', well text, that you will buy from here on out. The cost of creating books is a huge strain on the bottom line of companies and a electronic copy will cost pennies after the knowledge is out there. (Look at Microsoft and cd sales with there economies of scale.) -JJ 39. What is the Black Box Fallacy? The Fallacy that one day everything we will ever need will exist in one handy black box. Read this article http://chrisstephenson.typepad.com/chrisstephenson/2007/04/the_black_box_f.html It is VERY helpful. There's a very compelling theory that at some point all our media will be accessed through a single black box. a box that will deliver our TV, gaming, email, movies and web surfing all to one (or multiple) screens through a single access point. It's very compelling because it sits so neatly with our concept of convergence; with the idea that technology will be developed (and indeed already exists) to deliver a range of content to our TV screen. the much-anticipated PS3 not only does games, but does HD DVD and can wirelessly access the internet to boot.- Preeti 40. In the reading by Leah Lievrouw and Sonia Livingstone, they make the argument that when studying new media, a major innovation is a move away from a linear relationship between media and life (looking at the effects or impacts of media on audiences) towards looking at media and life as dynamically interrelated. Using your knowledge about (the history of) media artefacts, why are today's media less likely to have mass effects on people's lives? Because peoples lives now also affect the media. Instead of the effect going one way, it is now two way. Media as well as the changes within have become a part of our everyday life. If media was all of a sudden expensive to use, people would stop using it, and then the media would be negatively affected. Therefore, in a way, consumers and media balance each other out. 41. In the reading by Leah Lievrouw and Sonia Livingstone, a key point is made regarding the shift of perspective from realitvely orderly «mass media» in «mass society» to a more messy view that emphasizes networks, relations, and dynamics. What kind of media artefact is the ultimate example of a «mass media» perspective, and what kind of artefact is the perfect example of «network» point of view? Mass Media = Radio (Only one-way communication. Consumers cannot respond.) Network = Forums (A topic is posted and consumers can respond. Multi-way conversations.) 42. Based on the reading by Leah Lievrouw and Sonia Livingstone, do you think the Terminator movie series – where an artificially intelligent machine network seeks to destroy humankind after it achieves consciousness – is an example of technological determinism or social determinism? Society Centric: such explinations presume that the media mainly reflect the development of its social structure and cultural values. Media (Technology) Centric: explinations presume that a societys media drive or even direct the development of its social structure and cultural values. Society centric- argues violent people listen to metal and play violent viedo games. Technology centric argues that violent video games make kids kill class mates. The answer is BOTH because In the Terminator movies Terminators were first built to assist humans meaning they were to built to reflect/ assist the devolpment of society's social structre and cultural values by represented what society wanted them to represent- A man like helper. Since they were living under our society they saw our self distructive nature upon becoming conscious this directed them to be violent. They learned from our media to be violent. JAVOWASH Questions Lecture 05: Media Activities 43. What kind of media usage behavior was targeted in the four major technological inventions of early media history? Users are more in control. 44. Considering the key characteristics of the way we use contemporary media devices, what do most of these activities have in common? Mention at least three characteristics. 1. Easy to use 2. Portable 3. Wireless 45. In a media life, the boundaries between people producing and those consuming media are blurred. Give an example of how media companies in the news industry are adapting to this new reality. Blogs, CNN Eye Report, etc 46. In a media life, the boundaries between people producing and those consuming media are blurred. Give an example of how media companies in the advertising industry are adapting to this new reality. CNN iReport gives viewers a chance to contribute a story. Normally they are not edited or fact-checked, but some are, and they then become part of CNN's new's coverage. Progressive is giving people the chance to star in a commercial with Flo if they penis make an online promotional video. 47. In a media life, the boundaries between people producing and those consuming media are blurred. Give an example of how media companies in the television entertainment industry are adapting to this new reality. Tosh.0 and Americas Funniest Home Videos 48. In the reading by Leah Lievrouw and Sonia Livingstone, they argue that most of our new media use can be analyzed using the concept of recombination: «the continious hybridization of both existing technologies and innovations in interconnected technical and institutional networks.» They use weblogs, texting, and multi-user games as examples. Come up with at least one other example, and briefly describe how exactly it can be seen as an instance of recombined media. Skyping- talking on the phone with people from other places. - Using Microsoft Outlook (or open source media) to store calendar data, emails, and contacts. 49. Why, according to the reading by Leah Lievrouw and Sonia Livingstone, is it better to talk about humans and the way they use (new) media as «people», rather than «audience, users, and consumers»? Hint: use your own use of social networking sites like Facebook as an example. "Audience, Users, and Consumers" are implied to simply be receiving media and not replying or interacting with it. While "People" infers that the humans converse with each other using various forms of media. People is a better term to encompass the entire media experience of an individual. User, consumer, Audience only portray specific areas of media use. New media often times combines interaction with passive media, thus making "people" a better term for the broad human use of media. Questions Lecture 06: Media Arrangements 50. Given the rising trend of “gated communities” as a way to live in countries such as the US, South Africa, and Brazil, how might you explain the rapid global growth in usage of social networking sites such as Facebook, MySpace, and Bebo? The more "gated" communities become and the more alone people feel, people are more likely to reach out to social networking sites to make themselves feel like they are not alone. 51. New media technologies force advertisers to find new ways to reach potential customers. Instead of mass media (TV commercials, magazine spreads) they now increasingly have to rely on interactive media. Give three examples of possible new avenues for advertising. Facebook ads on the side, Magazine ads specific to location, IP address specific to location. 1) Advertising on websites like youtube, facebook, twitter. These are websites almost all people in the world visit and cannot miss the banners on the side, above or below in the webpage. 2) Incorporate into videos- a lot of mass media reaches people through promoting during the video. Like Hulu or youtube. 3) In movie/tv show advertising- Promoting their product in the movie itself like a bmw new car in an action movie or an acne cream in a woman oriented sitcom.-Preeti Cost per impression: Here the advertiser pays for the exposure of the message to the audience that is targeted. Don't forget about Cha-cha! Product Placement in film 52. Considering the way contemporary media devices fit in already existing social arrangements (at work, in school, in relationships with friends or family members), what do most of these arrangements have in common? Mention at least three characteristics'.' 1. User is in control 2. Less physical activity(outside) 3.Ubiquitous 53. A big technology story in 2007 was the introduction of Apple’s iPhone. In T101, we study media as artifacts, as activities, and as arrangements. Briefly describe the iPhone using these three dimensions of new media'?' artifact- its a phone activity- you use to make calls, texting, applications, and many other things. arrangement- becomes a necessary object in everyday life 1.Artifacts: getting smaller 2.Activities: shift from communications to conversion: now people can converse via their phone 3.Arrangement: the individual & center of the universe ( You can controll your media experience on the I-Phone) 54. A big technology story in 2008 was the market dominance of the video game console Nintendo Wii. In T101, we study media as artifacts, as activities, and as arrangements. Briefly describe the Wii using these three dimensions of new media'?' artifact- game device activity- play games, exercise (wii fit), arrangements- used to connect people around the country to play games, (senior citizen bowling team). 1. Artifacts: Wii itself is the actual artifacts cuz it is the device used to communicate 2. Activities: Any games that can be played on Wii ex Wii Sports, Check Email, Surfing the Internet by Wii, Engage people by Internet 3.Arrangement: some arrangement includes friend getting together to play Wii Ex Wii Party, Play with Friends or W/ Family. 55. A big technology story in 2009 has been the introduction of Microsoft's new search engine Bing. In T101, we study media as artifacts, as activities, and as arrangements. Briefly describe Bing using these three dimensions of new media? artifact- search engine Artifacts: Connected people's knowlege by providing search engine program activity- search and compare wanted items arrangements- provides convenient and easy search results, organizes data quickly 56. Social networking and micro-publishing site Twitter continues to make headlines. In T101, we study technologies as artifacts, as arrangements and as activities. Briefly describe Twitter using these three dimensions of new media. artifacts-social networking device arrangements-used to connect people globally using only 140 characters activity-keeps friends and families updated on our daily activities and thoughts 57. Based on (and using) what you know about current media trends predict the next “big” thing in the media – what will most likely the media artifact, activity or arrangement of the near future? make sure to incorporate screen based, networked, personalized, minitarized,converged, interactive, wireless 58. The media today both isolate and connect – often at the same time. Give a clear example of a situation from your own media use that explains what this means. Text messaging provides a clear example, though we are socializing with one another it conveys no emotion or in depth thought. We no longer place phone calls or socialize with people on the bus or while walking and because we have been texting throughout the day there is no conversation at dinner or lunch. I've met people playing online PC games. They became longterm friends who still to this day login for a quick match. We may have never connected without the media, and it seems that it isolates us because we are wrapped up in the game rather than learning about each other, as you would in a proximal social environment. Questions Lecture 07: Media Recording 59. The researchers of Microsofts’ MyLifeBits project claim: “Having a surrogate memory creates a freeing, uplifting, and secure feeling.” What are some potential positive results of the project? Negative results? Be brief and concise in your answers. Biggest Negative-"I know you guys hate these groups but I, like, lost all my numbers when my phone fell in the toilet on Spring Break."-D.J. Mentser Positive- everything is in one place. negative- facebook saves everything you post or things other people post about you. The Potential Positive resul'''t: is the amount of time saved each day. No memorization will ever have to take place so instead of momorizing and Another Positive result is the anount of knowledge each person would have '''The Negative results include: Becomming too dependent on it and unable to learn/remember without it. Smartphones aren't allowed on test day unfortunately. :/ 60. Briefly explain the important difference between surveillance and dataveillance'.' Dataveillace: machines monitoring machines Surveillance: people watching people Dataveillace: Electronic recording of a person's activities such as credit card transition records or Cell phone using record...etc Surveillance: is the actual pysical recording such as person tracking you. 61. New media marketing guru Seth Godin says: “The internet doesn’t forget. And sooner or later, the internet finds out.” Using Facebook as an example, how is this quote relevant to your life? Even if you "delete" pictures or wall posts on Facebook, you're not actually deleting them because anyone could have downloaded the pictures on their computer or posted on their profiles. There are always remains of what you posted up online because whatever you put online, it belongs to Facebook. Also, Facebook keeps a backup of everything ever posted. Chats, blogs, wall posts, messages, all of it. Scary! Just Because you untag yourself in a photo on facebook doesn't mean the photo has dissapeared... I must now hide at parties from wild cameras. Costume parties seem to be the only way to ease the tension. "Ahh honey! That's not me wearing that 'fix me a sandwhich' shirt!" 62. Considering as an example the infamous World of Warcraft funeral raid video, briefly explain how our beliefs and values make their way into the media we use. People are using media to express themsevles and in this situation allowed them to deal with greif in a way that was comfortable and appropriate for them. However, others find it much easier to do things they wouldn't normally in a real life environment. You'd never find a group of individuals disrupting a funeral in any way here in Bloomington. Even, In the online the, online users make their own social arrangement by media experience. 63. Now the internet has moved into all media artifacts, activities and arrangements, none of our behavior (in mediated environments) is secret anymore. Briefly explain why this can be considered a positive or negative development for society. it can be positive in that obtaining information has become easier and faster, and negative in that media has become pervasive and ubiquitous as in you can not function in college without having access to oncourse. In definitely causes holes in our privacy, however the benefits of the internet are so substantial. An internet user who is trained to avoid harmful and invasive contexts should be a more advantaged individual. It can be negative development cuz sometimes when people know too much about another person, they tent to be like that person less. this can put a strain on our personal relationships and it is tripping away from the mysterious qwuality that we all try to have when interaction with others. We try to the "somthing" that keeps people coming back for more, and with the extrme advancement of media that " somthing" fading. 64. A key insight from thinking about media life is the notion, that the traditional boundaries between “public” and “private” have been erased. Give a clear example from your own media use that shows this. On Facebook for example you fill out your profile with your interests and other information regarding yourselves. People can now "creep" and get a general or in some cases dsitinct, idea for who somebody is. Instead of talking to someone to learn about them, you can go on Facebook and get essentailly a bulleted list of things about that person. 65. What is your digital shadow? Digital shadow is recording everything about yourself on media. From the Tweet: "Your digital shadow is the information you create about yourself, and the information others create about you online." 66. Considering the concept of a “digital shadow” in media life, and how everything we do is recorded online, give two examples of ways your actions are recorded online outside of Facebook, MySpace, and other social networking sites? -Voice recordings when you call for customer service -Techonologies of surveillance: coupons, discount cards, etc -when I make purchases on any of my credit or debit cards I can then go online and see all of my purchases, etc -I can store my photos online through photobuket. 67. In T101 we study how people represent themselves online – on their Facebook profiles, but also as their avatars in online games and virtual worlds. What is a crucial conclusion we can draw about the effect of the way we represent ourselves online? People are able to edit and perfect themselves. They can change their imperfections and enhance their good qualities. It is similar to a picture; it is one sided and maybe black and white, when in reality there is way more going on than only that snapshot of a moment. You create many versions of yourself and can possibly lose sight of what is fully true. We represent ourselves as how we Want others to view us, not based on our true personality. Sometimes we lioe to make ourselvesfor popular or to fit it. We have to have the perfect online profile informaiton EX. we only post good picture of ourselves if someone tags us in a bad photo on Facebook we immediatly untag ourselves. 68.What is the difference btw "Dataveillance' and "Surveillance" when it comes to the potential of business or goverments monitoring your behavior in for ex shopping malls(using camera) or online (tracking you through your Internet Service Provider) Dataveillance: is when people are being watched or target through their data based activities. Ex. when you use the campus access cards you can be marketed through your purchases. Surveillance: is your physical activities being watched by CCTV or vedio camera Ex. When you go to the more, you are taken by Mall's CCTV 69. Many adults argue that today's youth are so absorbed with using different types of media, such as television and video games, that they are losing touch with reality. Many respond to this allegation arguing that media users are more in touch with reality than ever before. In your opinion, why could someone make the argument that today's youth are more aware of social realities than previous generations? the content is less censored, instant access, the bonding effect of media has allowed us to find people with similar interest as in games/shows and discuss them. The recent youth have more chance to be exposed to technology media than privious generation, so recent youth did not realize that the youth is on the froud media in their life. Therefore, Media is their own life they have grew with media, so media is their part of life and youth is part of media. It makes them hard to determine which world is reality. Questions Lecture 08: Media Storage 69. A media life can to some extent be characterized by a state of living with an information surplus, as opposed to a state of information scarcity in the past. briefly explain in your own words what this means. Include in your explanation an example from your own use of information. wikipedia- you can get information on almost everything knowadays quickly, pre-internet the only knowledge you could obtain was from libraries. 70. In media life, there seems to be more of everything, and everything seems to be accelerating. To manage and cope with all this information and these (mediated) experiences, scholars have been thinking for decades about a “superdevice” to store and forward all the information in your life: the Memex in 1945, the Apple Knowledge Navigator in 1988, the Microsoft Surface in 2006. What do all these devices have in common (mention at least three characteristics)? 1. personalized 2. mimic the human brain(remembers things for you) 3. integrated 71. The MyLifeBits project allows people to store all their life’s experiences digitally. Although our brain stores everything too, it is hard to remember everything correctly and establish meaningful connections between all our memories. Software may solve this problem using metadata. What are metadata? -It's the data and interpretations on the data itself 72. A crucial element in coping with a media life is your own sense of ethics: what can I publish (about myself or others), what information should you not use, what to record and what to discard. Comparing how you interact with your friends “offline”, and what you do with them online (on Facebook or MySpace for example), what key differences can you see in how you or your friends behave towards each other? more upfront, friendly, but easy to lie when not face to face, - Online the actions are more thought out – people behave differently when they know they are being watched 73. In T101 we argue that living a media life means coming to terms with the blurring of all kinds of boundaries. A crucial boundary in that context is the one between your private life and your public life. Give at least three examples other than Facebook or MySpace of your own media behavior and usage that contribute to blurring the public/private boundary in your life. youtube your activities, forwording text, blippy(purchases), fire in the dorm room video example - Youtube – post a video of something you did in private; posting a personal opinion on an open forum; Buying something on the internet – you bought it privately but your information is still online regardless 74. Since we live in a surveillance society (where everything we do is monitored and where we monitor the people around us), what possible way can you protect your privacy or is it no longer worth the effort? why? A way to prevent it would be to increase your privacy settings, but this would not work that well because the internet "never forgets" and things can not be easily deleted. - With society the way it is today is more of a subconscious effort of constantly knowing that you are being watched by someone online and this affects your decision making. 75. Your IU university ID (CampusAccess) card is an example of dataveillance, to which you willingly collaborate. Give at least three other examples of how you voluntarily give way your personal information to companies and institutions. Supermarket cards, credit/bank cards, Speedway cards, Casino cards, Movie rental cards, Job applications, 76. Many users are storing information on the internet and not on their local hard drive. This is called cloud computing. How are you using cloud computing now and how do you predict it will be used in the future? People upload photos directly from their camera to facebook. They do not remain on their hard drive, but rather are directly put on the internet. one day there could be no hard drives on computers you would simply save things to your own space on the internet. 77. The trend towards digital TV, larger-than-life screens, home theater PC’s, and HD-DVD (or Blu-Ray) can be correlated to a similar development in architecture towards increasingly enclosed, walled-off, gated communities. This is a direct link between a trend in media, and a trend in everyday life. Briefly explain in your own words what the link between these two trends is. - Larger and larger artifacts are entering the private life. As things get bigger and have more uses there is less need to leave your home. 78. The trend towards mobile, networked, wireless and converged technologies can be correlated to a development in fashion towards “wearable” media. This is a direct link between a trend in media, and a trend in everyday life. Briefly explain in your own words what the link between these two trends is. - Media is becoming so pervasive that using it is now like putting on pants before you leave your house. *Questions Lecture 09: Media Access 79. What is the digital divide and why do we talk about it in T101? People with high access to the internet are digitally divided from people with low access to media. t101 talks about media life and if you are on the lower end of the digital divide you will be less likely to have an extensive media life. 80. What is the participation gap and why do we talk about it in T101? The gap between people you generate their own media and consume a large amount of media daily, and those that do not. *Why do we talk about it in T101??? 81. Education is a crucial predictor of internet access and use: true or false? True 82. Gender is a crucial predictor of internet access and use: true or false? True 83. Race is a crucial predictor of internet access and use: true or false? True 84. Income is a crucial predictor of internet access and use: true or false? True - all social all social and cultural differences are refelcted in the media. 85. Studies on Internet use suggested that men and women use the Web in distinct ways. According to such research, which of the following statements do you think are true: (a) Men use the Web more than women. (b) Women access entertainment sites more than men. © Men are more likely to use YouTube than women. (d) Women are less likely to access blogs than men. (e) None of the above because people are all the same. This is an oddly worded question. The fact that the first sentence uses the word "distinct" means that it can't be (e). Choice (a) is unlikely true because it is not distinct; the question is about the internet use in general. In lecture, the professor mentioned that studies show women using the internet to socialize more while men use it for entertainment. So choices (b) and (d) are false. That leaves us with choice ©. I'm not sure why this is true, but it's the only option left. Lol. (OH! Probably because Youtube is a form of entertainment. Silly me.) 86. Explain in your own words what the difference is between the digital divide (see the reading by Van Dijk) and the participation gap (consider the reading by Jenkins). Digital divide is more resource oriented(People with lower incomes do not get to choose their access to media), while participation gap is more choice oriented(Girl Talk, YouTube video creaters). ? 87. Give at least two (2) examples of how you have experienced, in high school or in your time at IU, some kind of participation gap between how you (can) use media, and how the school or university is expecting you to use media. 1. Online submission by some teachers and not others. 2. twitter takes students more in depth in their t101 experience, but they choose whether or not to use it. 88. What is (according to the lectures and the reading by Dutch academic Jan van Dijk) the most important conclusion we can draw about all the literature and science on the so-called “Digital Divide” in our society? Hint: it underscores the fundamental premise of the T101 Media Life course. "A general conclusion from a number of investigations of usage is that, increasingly, all familiar social and cultural differences in society are reflected in computer and Internet use." -Van Dijk 89. What is (according to the lectures and the reading by USC professor Henry Jenkins) the so-called «ethics challenge» of today's participatory media culture? Assumption that kids on their own can develop the ethical norms needed to coop with social environments online. Questions Lecture 10: Media Control 90. What is the difference between "Copyright" and "Copyleft"? Copyright = control Copyleft = removes restrictions on modifing and copying. 91. Regarding copyright legislation, media industries are backed into a corner: on the one hand they would like consumers to be able to freely use their content, on the other hand they want to prevent the free exchange of content. Let’s assume you are the CEO of a major media corporation such as Sony or Time Warner. What would you do to solve this dilemma? Scheduled roll off of restrictions. 1 year, free to use for non-profits (schools, religions, politicians), then after 3 years, something similar to creative commons (with links back to original, maybe no-derivatives) and after 5 years, freemium model (maybe movie or book free, but DVD extras or book illustrations are extra). That gives a company like Sony 5 years from first release/publication to make back their money and then after 5 years, it is free, so collectors, completist (bit torrent) can get little impact on revenue. -djessee 92. What is the “Pirate’s dilemma” and how does it influence your day-to-day media use? It is the question of whether companies and authorities should combat (digital) piracy or embrace it, as it can be seen as a source of innovation. When I go on to Youtube, I can watch videos with copyrighted songs used. The video promotes the song, and I can listen to it without paying for it. 93. Why, according to the reading by Suw Charman and Michael Holloway, is collaboration (like on Wikipedia) such a big problem for the way copyrights work? You are not sure who owns rights of certain information or media you can't copyright your edit of the wiki because it is public effort. 94. What would you say is the key difference between copyright and the intitiative by a group of US lawyers and academics called Creative Commons? (hint: the reading by Suw Charman and Michael Holloway talks about Copyright in terms of “all rights reserved” versus the “some rights reserved” slogan of a Creative Commons license). Copyright is all about control, and Creative Commons wants people to use it but not profit from it. Copyright is restricting all uses, while Creative Commons allows a content creator the ability to set specific levels on how that content can be used and remixed (different levels of redistribution, remixing, etc). I would say that Creative Commons gives you a better control and allows you to release content with an appropriate level of restrictions based on the material. -djessee Questions Lecture 11: Digital Economy 95. The Pareto principle is an economic principle of proportion that provides the basis for business practices throughout the media industries. It for example explains why blockbuster movies are so crucial in the film industry, or why big hits are so important in the music industry. The effect of this Pareto Principle can be considered good or bad for the economy. Using an example from your own experience, why can the effect of the Pareto Principle be considered good? Gamestop advertises and sells AAA titles. This covers the cost of the games they don't sell, as well as stimulates the video game industry. The majority of people buying white bread generates profts that allows the bread manufacturers to make multigrain bread enjoyed by the manority. -djessee 96. What is the difference between the concept “you know about the brand” and “the brand knows about you”, and how does this difference explain the history of advertising? Previously, you knew about a brand and selected the one you liked. Now adays, with market research, poling, testing, etc, the brand has a better idea of what its customers would perfer. Add to that tracking buying trends with 'customer/group' cards (marsh card, etc) has allowed tightly defining a demographics purchasing habits. -djessee 97. In economic terms, the media industry is, increasingly, an industry of market niches. Please provide a relevant example which illustrates this point. Gamefly sells not only the AAA games, but also the smaller games that are popular to a certain player. With many people downloading these games, the profits rise, and the video game industry flourishes. Demographics that like reality tv could be further splintered to dating shows (bachelor, etc), talents shows (think you can dance, american idol, etc), competitve (Top Model, great race, etc) and family situations (wife swap, jon & kate + 8, etc). These increasingly more specific, targetted entertainment reveals how niche or targetted media industry has become. -djessee 99. What is a possible outcome of increased audience fragmentation? In your answer, explain why this is a good or bad thing. Might be bad: Less resources poured into specific programs, making them lower budget, lower value, less return, less service to that niche. Might be good: more targetted programs. Your hard sci-fi program doesnt have to dumb down newtonian movement in space combat for those that just dont get it (which make the program more enjoyable to the niche). -djessee 100. In class and in T101 readings, we discuss a shift in economics from the Pareto Principle to the Long Tail principle. One example of this economic shift is the difference between Blockbuster and Netflix. Using a different example, explain the difference between the Pareto Principle and the Long Tail principle. Gamefly and Gamestop. Gamefly mails game disks (long tail), while Gamestop stores sell games (Pareto). -djessee Pareto principle - 80% of revenue comes from 20% of the people Long Tail principle - selling many types of unique items in small quantities to a specific niche Walmart sells a little bit of everything aimed each to specific groups of individuals(longtail). Ace Hardware's sales are limited to those who choose to "do it themselves"(pareto) as opposed to calling a service company. Going off of D.J.'s example: Gamestop would follow the Pareto Principle because it allows for the big AAA video games to make most of the money that would cover the costs of the other games that not many people buy. By offering the big-hit video games, they appeal to the mass as a whole. Gamefly would follow the Long Tail principle because it allows for many small games that are liked by a certain groups of people (NOT the majority). By allowing everyone to download the game of their preference, the numerous small sales will build up to be a huge sum of income. 101. In what ways have modern network and cable television programs like South Park and Law & Order adopted a model of reflexive production? Obama election on South Park, reflecting the results. Quicker turnaround allows them to incorporate current events quickly into programs (reflex to society). -djessee 102.' The currently emerging worldwide personal information economy works on' the basis of a market of so-called glass consumers. What are glass consumers? Transparant consumer who companies know everything about. Glass consumers are those who either directly or indirectly share their information with corporations/businesses 103. What makes you a «Glass Consumer»? Give at least three (3) examples. iTunes (genuis feature) facebook (suggests friends) Supermarket coupons 104. Give at least five (5) different, concrete examples of how you contribute to the personal information economy'.' Supermarket cards, gas station cards, campus access cards, tanning salon cards/ids, Tollbooth paying system (iPass or easyPass) would track movements. -djessee 105. The ethical dilemma in a personal information economy is the issue of sophisticated customer profiling (enabling personalized target marketing) versus …? Privacy 106. In the new media economy there is a strange paradox: the so-called productivity paradox between investments in computers/technologies and the actual output of workers. Briefly explain what this paradox is. Investing more in technology does not always result in higher production. Questions Lecture 12: Democracy 107. You can do (at least) three things in terms of a digital democracy: obtaining political information, engaging in political deliberation, and…? Give at least one example of one of these political activities online. Discussions on political websites, blogs share opinions and have them heard by others who agree with you, people who don't agree with you and possibly the candidates themselves 108. After some deep thinking, you have decided both the government, the house of representatives and the senate are taking the hunt for UFOs far too lightly. Give two examples of ways you might use new media to stay politically active and briefly explain how digital democracy might be a perfect fit for you. Facebook pages about causes, forums, podcasts, you can use the bonding effect of media to connect with others. Use bridging to see others viewpoints and you can either address those by improving your arguements or by compromising and movig more to a obtainable goal. -djessee 109. In the lecture on digital democracy, we looked at ways in which people these days enact their role as citizens online. How do you see this shift from citizenship offline (participating in town hall meetings, running for office, voting) to citizenship online a good thing for our democracy? - You can go directly to the source to voice your concerns, more convenient. - Allows us to be active in society w/out getting up. 110. In the lecture on digital democracy, we look at ways in which people these days enact their role as citizens online. How do you see this shift from citizenship offline (participating in town hall meetings, running for office, voting) to citizenship online a bad thing for our democracy? -Promotes laziness, you can not hear other sides on the internet (republican/democrat), lacks physical interaction 111. In the lecture on digital democracy, we look at how online communities have bridging and bonding effects. A conclusion we can draw: when groups of people debate online they behave a bit like the universe does: they come together and drift apart at the same time. Briefly explain what this means. We come together to find people with the same interest and grow apart because they do not have to expose themselves to other points of view. 112. Politicians and academics alike think that digital democracy or «Edemocracy » will get young people back to the voting booth. Give a clear definition of digital democracy. being able to get to know and gain information on politicians and areas of the government with the use of the internet or other media 113. Considering what you know about how internet is used and what it takes to use it, briefly argue in favor or against democracy moving completely online (for example as in: voting with your cell phone, getting information about politics directly via texts or tweets). With the way technology is moving in conjunction with my own personal use of media, I am for this shift of tradition. I have no doubts that such a shift would result in more people voting and staying up with political and election news. With the convenience of voting from your computer or cell phone, people wouldn’t harbor as much stress about going to voting booths and waiting in line. Results would be known quicker, and more public opinion would be recognized. –Clay G. I would be against voting online. things like that should always be done on a separate field i.e. the voting boxes we use today because no matter how "secure" something is there is always a person who will try to hack it. we are leaving ourselves open to to many , lets call them opportunists, access to the system. Questions Lecture 13: Society 114. In class (and in the reading by Barry Wellman) we discuss three models of society in the context of media. List each of them and explain them. Little Boxes (small towns where you know everyone and it has everything you do or know), Glocalization (different locations that you move between, like work and work friends, home and neighbors, and old friends/family who you keep in cantact with, but location sitll important), and networked individualism (where location is meaningless and you are connected to friends, business contacts, family, etc via media). -djessee Little Boxes: Neighborhoods become less important, while your workplace and households become important centers for networking, and situations and events are known by everyone in the town. Glocalized Networks: People and place are connected but there is little social or physical interaction, and its place-to-place connectivity, not door-to-door. Networked Individualism: from place-to-place to person-to-person; people are becoming less dependent on place; the person has become the portal 115. Barry Wellman argues that society is moving from communities that interact on the basis of door-to-door via place-to-place to person-to-person sociability. Briefly explain the characteristics of a door-to-door (Wellman uses the term: «little boxes») community. Contain less than a thousand people, everyone knows each other, much interaction stayed within the community. Homogeneous, broadly-embracing groups with boundaries and structure or heirarchical organization. -djessee 116. Barry Wellman argues that society is moving from communities that interact on the basis of door-to-door via place-to-place to person-to-person sociability. Briefly explain the characteristics of a place-to-place (Wellman uses the term: «glocal») community. Internet communication is usually sent and received from a fixed place. People go from somewhere to somewhere, to meet someone. Transitional step between little boxes and networked individual where location plays a part, but the groups or communities you might get support from or interact might be dispersed spatially. 'Travel' between these glocals might involve physical or electronic/digital movement, such as travelling back and forth to work. -djessee 117. Barry Wellman argues that society is moving from communities that interact on the basis of door-to-door via place-to-place to person-to-person sociability. Briefly explain the characteristics of a door-to-door (Wellman uses the term: «networked individualism») community. assume not a door-to-door, but person-to-person -djessee Place is not important, such as email that can be accessed from any internet connection, cell phones that do not require you to be in any particualar place (assuming cell coverage). The person is the node, not some location/place. -djessee 118. Canadian scholar Barry Wellman suggests in his work that the skills we need to be part of a community in the information age are different from the past, signaling a shift from «social capital» to «network capital». Using an example from your own media use, how would you describe this shift in skills? Less important how much physical wealth I have accumulated (the well maintained yard of a suburban home) as my media knowledge (well maintained media 'yard', like twitter followers, blog subscribers, Facebook friends, etc). Social interactions switch from groups in person (business meetings, parties, etc) to one-to-one asynchronous communications (sms, email, chat, etc). -djessee 119. Polish philosopher Zygmunt Bauman argues that networked individualism and person-to-person online communication are not forms of real community, because online networks come with what he calls «disconnection on demand» devices. Briefly describe in your own words what you think this means and include an example of website such as Facebook or MySpace in your answer. Disconnection on demand refers to defriending a person on a network like Facebook; being able to do this at a moments notice 120. People are increasingly less likely to lead a traditional family life, yet a 2006 survey by the Pew Research Center shows we have more contact with family members than generations before us did, and that most people rate the quality of their family life as better than ever. Briefly explain how this is possible. people can get in contact with family easier using social network like facebook or MySpace. For example facebook has an app called my relatives and another called family tree this is how i got in contact with my half brother whom i haven't spoken to in 11 years. 121. Briefly explain why in T101 we claim that the IU campus is a good example of glocalization. There are many different groups of people that are inter connected to other groups by classes, sports and other extracurricular activities 122. Famous British scholar Anthony Giddens has said that we are experiencing a «democratization» of the emotions in everyday life. How can your Facebook status be considered an example of what he claimed? While freedom of speech is available what you say is censored by the company and sometimes what you say is censored because of who your friends are and who could see your status; i.e. parents or potential employers. 123. How does online matchmaking and online dating contribute to a «detraditionalization» of intimacy, privacy, love and sexuality? Traditionally these things were private but now with the use of sites like facebook you can choose to let everyone see private details of your life. You can tell all your "friends" on a face book page you sexuality, who you are "in love with" and you can also set privacy settings some intimate moments can be shared in pictures. 124. How are online matchmaking and online dating sites examples of social isolation and networking at the same time? People are less likely to go out in the world and meet new people, they instead opt to meet new peoplepenis online. They limit themselves to the internet. 125. Especially online it is becoming increasingly simple to disconnect love from sex or cock in media life. What does this mean (hint: try to think about an example related to cell phones or internet)? It is becoming increasingly simple to disconnect love from sex in media life because there is a lot less emotional involvement in media. You do not have to be face to face with someone. Because you know you are online talking to someone who is halfway around the world, it is a lot easier to have what someone might consider a sexual relationship (teledildonics) and leave out the emotional love that is often portrayed in a "real" or penis to penis (docking) relationship.